The Reunion
by horror101
Summary: Vivian goes back to Twilight Town to ask Beldam and Marilyn to forgive and be a family with her. What I think happened after the Shadow Queen is defeated. REVISED! Beldam is no longer OOC!


The Reunion

~A Oneshot~

* * *

_Vivian_

I was nervous as I exited my shadow and manifested in Twilight Town.

The place hadn't changed much. It was still dark and gloomy, the residents still looked depressed and there were still crows in the dead trees.

It was a really glum place.

So why was I here?

I was looking for someone. But I wasn't sure how they would react upon seeing me.

"Hello Vivian."

I involuntarily yelped as I spun around as my sisters, Beldam and Marilyn, exited their shadows.

Beldam looked unhappy while Marilyn seemed to be glowering at me from underneath her hat.

I forced myself to be calm and said, "Hello sisters."

"Why are you here?" Beldam demanded.

I didn't like how harsh her tone was but I wasn't about to tell her that. Instead, I replied by saying, "I want us to be a family again."

Beldam scoffed. "We were _never_ a family, Vivian. We were merely members of the same team."

"Well then, don't you think it's about time we _were_ a family?!" I demanded, surprising myself by how hard my tone was.

Beldam also appeared surprised before she scowled. "Ex_cuse_ me?!"

I sighed. "Look sis, I understand that you must hate me, especially since I betrayed your cause and joined Mario, but I still love you guys! And since Mother has been defeated, I want to be a _family!"_

"Love... What a pathetic emotion... It brings nothing but pain, betrayal, loss and other useless and hurtful emotions..."

I was taken aback by her tone. Instead of being cruel or harsh, she sounded... sad.

"Sis?"

"Vivian, do you want the truth? Of why I always favored Marilyn over you?"

I was startled but nodded.

She sighed. "Fine... I'll tell you _everything_ you want to know!"

I sat down on the cold and hard ground and listened to her as she started to explain it to me.

"Mother never appreciated us. Marilyn and I, I mean. I was always the ugly, weak and pathetic one while Marilyn couldn't be heir because she couldn't speak. But then _you_ came along... The heir to the throne..."

She sneered as she continued. "You were _always_ so pretty and perfect... You did nothing wrong in Mother's eyes! You were _constantly_ being praised – practically _**worshipped!**_ I couldn't STAND it!" She exclaimed, punching a nearby tree and startling the crows on it into flying away.

I looked at her with my non-visible but wide eyes.

"Mother devoted the entirety of her time – and _our_ time – to training you! I _tried_ to be friendly and loving towards you! I did! And it actually worked for a while! I started to genuinely _care_ about you! But then you got older and learned to speak..."

"Since you were so spoiled, you were incredibly demanding and pushy... Any sort of affection I had towards you eventually disappeared. And then the day came when I was actually becoming important..."

"The Four Heroes came into the picture and I could actually fight! I could show the whole world how powerful I was! And then Mother gave me the job of bringing her back should something happen to her! I was ecstatic! She was finally _noticing_ me!"

"And then of course she was sealed away. I was upset at first but then I remembered the duty she gave me and started spreading my lies and rumors about the treasure so someone would hopefully find the Crystal Stars. And that someone just so happened to be Mario. And you sided with him! You _betrayed_ Mother! You _betrayed_ your teammates! You _betrayed_ everything you've ever known! So _excuse me_ for being a little resentful!"

She huffed and folded her arms, turning away.

Meanwhile, I was shocked.

I hadn't known _any_ of this. I hadn't realized or remembered how pushy and whiny I had been! And the entire time, both of my sisters have had to put up with it!

Before I even realized what I was doing, I had thrown my arms around Beldam!

She was so shocked she didn't have a chance to react properly before I'd let go of her and moved onto Marilyn, who at first tried to get away but I just melted and emerged from my shadow and caught her in my arms.

Then I let go and looked at my shocked sisters.

"I am so sorry to the both of you for how I've been treating you."

I took a deep breath before hardening my expression and saying, "But _you_ also need to apologize to _me."_

It was a bold statement I know, but it had to be said. Before they could say anything else, I added, "You two were constantly bullying and picking on me! I was being blamed for things that _weren't_ my fault, being groaned at by you Marilyn and being punished and treated unfairly! So I am _**not**_ the only one that is to blame for our team dynamic!"

Beldam and Marilyn just stood there, gawking at me. I honestly wasn't sure if they were shocked or angry or both.

"Vivian... Just what do you plan on getting from me?!"

"...An apology."

"Well, you will not be getting such a thing!"

I winced and swallowed the forming lump in my throat before saying, "I don't have to get it from you now. So I'll return in three days so you can think about this."

"..."

"Bye for now, sis."

Before they could respond, I vanished into the shadows.

* * *

_Beldam_

I swear, Vivian is so demanding...

An _apology?!_ Just who does she think I am?!

"Marilyn let's just leave."

"Guh?"

"Yes. Vivian is too demanding for my tastes. We're going to go someplace where she won't be able to find us."

"Guh?!"

"What do you mean why? Do you not agree that she's being too demanding and pushy?"

"Guh..."

"No?! You're actually disagreeing with me?!"

"Guh! Guh guh!"

"'She has a point'? What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Guh... *sigh* Guh guh."

"Are you not forgetting the way she treated us?!"

"Guh guh guh!"

"I _know_ it was over a thousand years ago... I may be a millennium old, but my memory is still good..."

"Guh..."

I sighed. "Marilyn, how can we just forgive her? It'll go to her head and she'll take advantage of us!"

"Guh..."

"What do you mean I don't know that? That's what's happened whenever we apologized to her for something!"

"Guh. Guh guh! Guh guh!"

"... She may've changed but should we really risk it?"

"Guh... Guh guh guh guh..."

"It's true that Mother is gone, but I can't just forget her!"

"Guh!"

"Then what do we do?!"

"Guh, guh guh guh guh guh."

"Is three days enough time though?"

"Guh guh."

I sighed. "I'll consider it."

"Guh."

* * *

_Three days later..._

* * *

"Sis?"

Vivian appeared from the shadows.

"Are you here?"

I sighed and remerged from the shadows. "Yes, Vivian. I'm here."

"It's the end of the three day period I gave you."

"I know that."

"...Have you reached a decision?"

"...Yes..."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Can I hear it please?"

And so, I swallowed my pride and said the words that at first I didn't want to say.

"I'm sorry..."

Even though I couldn't see them, I could tell Vivian's eyes had widened. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry." I said, speaking louder.

"Y-You're really apologizing?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

She didn't say anything. She just smiled the biggest grin I'd ever seen and before I could react, she had thrown her arms around me and had begun hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, Sis!"

I sighed and let her hug me, despite the fact that her grip was awfully tight...

"But before you get carried away, there are some rules and regulations we all need to follow."

She let go of me and backed away, signaling that she had given me her full attention.

"Rule number one: No attitude or pushiness from you!"

"Right!"

"Rule number two: Help us with anything we ask you to! And before you get nervous, I mean things like chores, money, jobs, the like. Nothing involving world domination."

"Okay."

"And rule number three: If I promise to never be cruel to you again, will you..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Will you promise to forgive us?"

I was almost surprised at how much I actually _meant_ by saying that...

She smiled. "Sis... I've already forgiven you even before the three days were up."

I smiled a tiny and weak, but genuine smile.

"Thank you..."

She smiled and hugged me in a gentler embrace with Marilyn joining us.

We stayed like that for a while before finally letting go.

"Now, all I have to do is apologize to Freak Sheet..."

* * *

-The End-

* * *

AN-I hope this was better than the previous version of this story. Beldam was too OOC in my opinion. This story is more realistic in the sense and development of her character.

Hope you enjoyed, anyhow.

Peace off.

PS: Did you like the tiny hint of Doopliss/Beldam at the end? ;)


End file.
